


You Are Sweet Like Orange Juice

by HopelessWeeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cafe AU, F/F, F/M, Hajime and Nagito are opening a cafe because they have nothing beter to do, It's mostly komahina others are kinda minor, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Normal Life, The other characters are really minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWeeb/pseuds/HopelessWeeb
Summary: An AU were Nagito and Hajime decides to open up a cafe together.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Hajime's sleep was interrupted by his alarm. He woke up. He couldn't get much sleep that night due to his excitement. 

Today he and Nagito's bakery was going to open. 

He got out of the bed and went to the kitchen which was at downstairs Hajime went quickly down the stairs. He went into the kitchen. He started making coffee for himself. 

While the water was boiling he checked his phone to see Nagito had texted him. 

The text said "Hi Hinata-Kun are you awake?" 

Hajime was about to answer but the doorbell started ringing and Hajime went to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Chiaki. 

Her eyes was focused on the pink sparkly switch she was holding. 

"Hi Nanami why are you here at this hour?" Hajime asked. They were supposed meet 4 hours later. 

"Hi Hinata-kun. Decided to come early so we can play games you promised me remember?" Chiaki asked a small yawn escaped from her lips her eyes were still focused on the switch. 

"O-oh sorry Nanami-chan guess I forgot..." Hajime said smiling awkwardly while scratching his neck. 

"Hm figured that much. I will let it slide this time because of the opening and all... also are you going to let me in? Chiaki asked finally putting her switch in her pocket and looking Hajime in the eyes. 

"Oh yeah sorry Nanami come in." Hajime said feeling embarrassed. 

Chiaki went inside the living room opening her switch again. She sat down on the light brown sofa. 

"Oh wait I have to go make coffee do you want some?" Hajime asked remembering what he was supposed to do. 

"Hmm" Chiaki made a noise meaning yes. " Wait Hinata. Did you even had breakfast?" Chiaki asked turning her head towards Hajime. 

"No not really I just wake up actually." Hajime said. 

"Hm should have noticed. Your hair is really messy you know." Chiaki said. Focusing on Hajime instead of the game." You shoud eat before the opening tho. I doubt that you are going to have time after the opening. " 

"Do you really think so Nanami?" Hajime asked. He didn't thought that this would really blow up. They were mostly doing this for fun not money anyways. Nagito had too much money anyway. 

"Hmm I'm sure. It's not everyday that ultimate hope and ultimate luck open a cafe together and the staff is ultimate too..."Chiaki said smiling sweetly she was actually very excited for the cafe herself. 

"W-well true but still..." Hajime muttered blushing slightly at the complement. 

"You really don't know how to take an complement do you? Also did you forget about the coffee?"she said her attention was on the game again. 

"Oh yeah! Sorry Nanami!" Hajime run into the kitchen to make coffee for himself and his bestfriend Chiaki. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 

Nagito was sitting in his library reading a book. He was kinda getting worried because Hajime still hadn't responded to him but he figured that he probably was still sleeping. Nagito waked up early and slept early while Hajime went to sleep late and woke up late. 

"Hm I better get going. I need to make the final preparations and check if everything is going smoothly and hope my luck dosen't ruin this too..." Nagito said smiling sadly voice cracking at the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fanfic and I'm sorry if you don't! And also I'm sorry if this is too short.


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime and Chiaki were playing some games on Hajime's console when Hajime's phone started ringing. Hajime looked at his phone screen to see Nagito's name pop up.  
  
"Hi Ko how are you?"  
  
"Hi Hinata-kun I'm really excited actually thank you for asking! How are you?"  
  
"I'm excited too Ko this is going to be amazing!"  
  
"That's if my luck doesn't ruin it..."  
  
"Komaeda please don't talk like that please this is going to be okay! My luck cancels yours remember!"  
  
Nagito signed sadly.   
  
"Well...if you say so...also why didn't you reply to my text Hinata-kun?  
"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that when Nanami came over that sorry if I made you worry!"  
  
  
"Oh it's fine Hinata-kun! I just thought that you were sleeping also can you say hi to Nanami-Chan for me?  
  
"Oh of course Ko wait a minute!"  
Hajime muted his phone.  
  
"Nanami Komaeda says hi."   
  
The light brown haired girl took her eyes away from the game.  
  
"Oh okay say Hi to me to Hinata-kun."  
  
Hajime unmuted his phone.  
  
"Nanami says Hi too Ko! Also why did you call me?"   
  
"I was going to say that you should get prepared and come here."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Hinata-kun we need to make some preparation you know! We are opening the cafe after all."  
  
"Oh yeah sorry Ko I'm getting ready right now! Me and Nanami will be there in like 25 or 30 minutes!"  
  
"Okay Hinata-kun! Bye than I love you and the hope that sleeps inside you!"  
  
"I love you too Ko bye!"  
  
"Nanami I have to get ready and then we should get going." Hajime said already started climbing the stairs.   
"Hm okay Hinata-kun..." she said looking at him and smiling sweetly.   
  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
  
Nagito heard his doorbell ringing so he went and opened the door. He saw Naegi and Kyoko there. Nagito immediately hugged Naegi.  
  
"Hi Makoto-kun! I" Nagito practically screamed as he was hugging the shorter male.  
  
"Hi Komaeda-kun! It's nice to see you again." Naegi said hugging back smiling.   
  
"Hello Kirigiri-San it's a pleasure to see you again!" Nagito said smiling at the lavender and silver haired girl.   
  
"Hello Komaeda-kun." Kyoko said smiling. Even she was excited.  
  
"I didn't know you lived in an mansion Komaeda-kun!" Makoto said looking at the mansion with sparkly eyes.  
  
"Well I would like to show you around but we have a cafe to open!" Nagito said smiling excitedly.   
  
"Then let's get going you two." Kyoko said going into her car. Nagito and Naegi followed her like lost puppies.   
  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
  
Hajime and Chiaki were on their way to the cafe.   
  
Hajime was driving the car since Chiaki was a crazy driver.  
  
Hajime was nervously checking his phone while Chiaki was playing a game from her switch.   
  
"Hey Hinata-kun you seem stressed are you okay?" Chiaki asked still looking at her sparkly pink switch.  
  
"Don't worry Chiaki I'm fine Just a little nervous that's all!" Hajime said nervously laughing.   
  
  
"Hmm if you say so Hinata. Are you anxious because we all shared this on our social media accounts and I'm totally vlogging this?" Nanami asked looking right into Hajimes eyes.  
  
  
"W-well kinda..." Hajime said focusing on the road in front of him instead of Chiaki.  
  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
  
Nagito,Naegi and Kyoko came to their destination. The cafe was actually really big. On top of the door was a shining sign that said " _HOPE"_ on it. It had glimmering lights everywhere.   
  
They went through the automatic door that was shining bright.   
  
There were tables everywhere there were pieces of paper on the tables saying who shoud sit where.  
  
There were also white Carnations on the tables. The vases were also shining.   
  
"We really should thank Souda-kun for the light system shouldn't we?" Nagito said it wasn't his first time seeing the place actually he was the one who designed it but he still looked amazed.  
  
  
"Yeah we definitely shoud he did an amazing job!" Naegi shouted in excitement.   
  
Kyoko was smiling too she wore a lavender dress matching her hair her dress had a purple bow for a belt. And her hair was in a knob.  
  
Everything was already prepared but Nagito was checking everything to see if they worked right.   
  
He was very paranoid because a lot of things could go wrong. He wanted Hajime with him right now.  
  
He always managed to calm him down probably due to his talents.  
  
Naegi went next to him and holded Nagitos hand  
and  smiled. " Calm down Komaeda-San it's going to be okay!" It was hard not to believe that while looking at Naegi's sweet smile.  



	3. Chapter 3

Hajime went into the cafe he waved at Nagito,Kyoko and Naegi. 

"Hi guys. Hi Ko!" Hajime said going next to Nagito to hug him. 

"Hello Hinata-kun!" Nagito greeted Hajime and then hugged back smiling. 

"Hi Hinata-kun Hello Nanami-chan!" Makoto greeted them.

"Hey." Chiaki said her eyes were still locked at her switch's screen. 

Kyoko didn't say anything but she was smiling and that certainly wasn't something she did often. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

"K-komaru slow down igh I swear I will never let you drive again!" Toko said annoyed. She was in a red ,long, clingy low-cut wine dress and her hair was let out. She also had a red rose in her hair. 

"That's what you said last time Toko!" Komaru shouted. She was in a short baby pink and black dress that was covered in fake gems and she had a black bow on her head. 

"S-still!" 

That hell of a ride finally stopped.   
And Komaru parked near the cafe. 

They finally went into the cafe. 

"Hello everyone!" Komaru shouted waving with one hand and dragging Toko with the other. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Naegi wasn't the type to be overprotective of his little sister but it felt weird seeing her sister and his former classmate together. They were even calling each other by their given names. 

And things were really going to be weird when Byakuya comes too.  
Their family dinners were always so weird too. 

Komaru went and hugged her older sibling. Naegi hugged her back smiling. When Komaru went next to Toko Naegi opened his phone to text Byakuya. 

"When are you going to come here Togami-kun?" 

"I'm in the car right now probably will take 6 or 7 minutes, why?" 

"Oh nothing just wanted to know bye bye Togami-kun♡" 

"Goodbye. "

Naegi sighed and just hoped that things would go smoothly. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
"Smile Saihara-kun this is going to be fun!" The blonde pianist spoke she was wearing A-line skirt that had a piano key like pattern on it. She was wearing earrings and a necklace that had Music notes on it. 

But Kaede's words only made Shuichi hide in his hat more. Kokichi would have snatched it away if he wasn't sitting on the front row. 

Rantaro smiled and patted Shuichs back. "Calm down Saihara it's going to be okay we know you don't like crowded places but our friends are going to be there and it's going to be fine!" Rantaro's words didn't help much really but at least he tried right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short so sorry for that hope you enjoy this!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ko please calm down! Everything is going to be okay! We checked everything 4 times already." Hajime said holding both of Nagito's hands.    
  
"I-I know Hinata-kun... I'm sorry for being like this..." Hajime went and hugged Nagito.   
  
"Don't apologize just believe in me and my luck okay?" Hajime asked holding Nagito's chin to make him look at him in eyes.   
  
"I will try my best Hinata." Nagito said closing the distance between their lips.   
  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡   
  
"HELLLO EVERYONE!!" Kokichi shouts as he comes in to the cafe opening his arms wide.   
  
"O-ouma-kun please don't do anything embarrassing I'm beginning you!" Shuichi said his eyes were completely invisible under his hat.   
  
"But Shumai it will be soooo boring that way!" Kokichi pouted. He than snatched Shuichi's hat and run away Shuichi started chasing him while also begging him to give his hat back.    
  
"Hinata I missed you so much because you never ever call me!" Kaede went and hugged Hajime but after the hug elbowed him.   
  
"Akamatsu-chan that hurts you know!" Hajime shouted.   
  
"Of course I know that's why I did it Hinata!" Kaede said angrily.    
  
"Guys please calm down." Rantaro said smiling nervously.    
  
"But she started it!" Hajime said.    
  
"Hinata-kun please you are an adult so act like it." Nagito spoke one hand covering majority of his face.   
  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆   
  
"Is there anyone else coming early?" Kaede asked curiously.    
  
"No the others are going to come when we open Akamatsu-chan." Nagito answered. a sweet smile covering his face.   
  
"Isn't Tsumiki supposed to come too?"Chiaki asked playing some kind of game from her phone.   
  
"Tsumiki-san will be a little late Nanami-chan!" Nagito said still smiling.    
  
"Aren't you guys here early because you are going to work here?" Rantaro asked confused.   
  
"Well Fukawa-chan and Makoto are not working here and you are early because you came with us."Kaede said.    
  
"No I'm working here!" The short brunette said.    
  
"No not you I'm talking about your sister!" The blonde haired pianist said.   
  
"Igh this is getting r-really confusing!" Toko said adjusting her glasses.    
  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇   
  
"Aww this is sooo exciting!" Kaede shouted in excitement.    
  
"I thought that this was going to be a small little cafe...I really didn't sigh up for this..."Shuichi said since his hat was still with Kokichi he used his hand to cover his eyes.    
  
"Please Saihara it's going to fine!" Kaede said smiling at Shuichi.    
  
"Yeah it's going to be fun...I think." Chiaki said finally joining the conversation and stop playing with her switch.    
  
"Well that was the plan but it kinda got out of hand I guess Saihara-kun." Nagito said still smiling.    
  
"It was supposed to be a soft opening too but everyone started sharing it and all so it kinda grew bigger. "Hajime said scratching his neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short so sorry about that. Hope you like it!


	5. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime proposes to Nagito what is Nagito going to say will he even be able to say anything at all?

  
Hajime took the small box from his pocket and opened it. He looked at the ring and smiled.   
  
Hajime was thinking of proposing for a while now but didn't know how to do it. He closed the box and putted it in his pocket again.    
  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡   
  
The doors opened and people started coming in. Where people waiting by the door or something?   
  
Chiaki didn't know she didn't care much too. Her and her co workers started greeting people. Most of the people who came early was their former classmates.   
  
And then the many influencers that they invited starred to came. Chiaki wasn't really paying too much attention to what she was doing. Since this was the opening most of the pastries they were going to sell were pre made already.    
  
Her mind was on the new game demo she was going to playtest. It was one of Chihiro's games and she always loved those.    
  
She was also wondering when Hajime was going to purpose. He had told Chiaki about his plan in the morning when they were planning games.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆   
  
25 minutes later Mikan was finally here. The purple haired girl started apologizing immediately and said that she had to take care of a patient.    
  
Hiyoko was also there so she tried to avoid her. It wasn't very hard because she was working as a barista anyway.    
  
The girl was actually very talented at making shapes and patterns on the coffee. She was still going to work at the hospitals now taking the night shift.    
  
A lot of her friends said that wouldn't be very healthy but she didn't listen them.   
  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇   
  
It was their lunch break. Nagito was talking with some of the influencers that he thought had hope in them.    
  
His hope obsession was getting beter but it still was there.   
  
Hajime looked at his direction his hand was in his pocket holding the small box.   
  
He called Nagito to the state they had. Previously Hiyoko was dancing on the stage and after that Sayaka started singing while Kaede played for her.   
  
Nagito was very confused. Hajime took his hand and pulled him on the small stage. He went down on one knee took the small box from his pocet and asked "Nagito Komaeda will you marry me?"   
  
Nagito wanted to answer but he couldn't say anything his vision was getting blurry and all the sounds were getting muffled his vision went black.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I love you guys and I hope you like this♡


	6. The Final Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the final one!

Nagito woke up his arm tied up in an IV drip and saw Hajime's bright green eyes staring at him.   
  
"H-hinata-kun why am I in a h-hospital?" Nagito asked feelling uneasy and stressed.    
  
"You fainted Komaeda." Hajime said in a sad or cold tone Nagito didn't know which .   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What?" Hajime asked in confusion.   
  
"You proposed and I'm saying yes is that shouldn't be so hard to understand with your talents _Hajime_."   
  
Nagito said smiling at Hajime who was looking at him in shock after hearing Nagito say his given name.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that _Hajime_? I mean we are practically engaged so using family names would be weird don't you agree?" Nagito said his face was still covered with that smile.   
  
It didn't looked like he wanted to know why he was tied in an IV drip.   
  
"Hinata-kunI'msosorryforcallingyoubyyourgiven nameofcoursetrashlikemedoesn'tdeservethatI'msosorrypleasedon'thateme-" Nagito started mumbling his confidence wearing off.   
  
"Ko-Nagito I don't hate you! You can call me by my given name of course it just...surprised me that's all..." Hajime said scratching his neck.   
  
"But if you are here than who is in the cafe? Did we already close? How long have I been out for?" Nagito asked stacking up his questions.   
  
"Well the others are still working and no we didn't close and you have been out for like an hour and half. " Hajime answered Nagito's questions with a smile on his face.   
  
He went and grabbed this jacked. He took a small box out of his jacket .   
  
"So can I do this if you said yes?" Hajime said but he wasn't actually asking a question.    
  
He pulled out the ring from the box and placed it on Nagito's finger. Then he pulled out another ring from his other pocket. He have the ring to Nagito.   
  
Nagito took the ring with his shaking hand and carefully placed it on Hajime's ring finger.   
  
Hajime then placed one of his hand on Nagito's shoulder and the other on his waist he half climbed on the hospital bed and started kissing Nagito.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fanfic! I really do hope that you like this chapter! Special thanks to all of the peaple who left kudos! See you guys in an other fic♡


	7. Bonus chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something that I wrote it's kinda unfinished but still hope you enjoy it!

"What are you guys doing?" Chiaki asked looking at Hajime and Nagito.   
  
Hajime was on top of Nagito and they were making out. Nagitos arm was still hooked in the IV drip.  
  
When they heard her voice they started blushing and apologizing.   
  
"I don't understand why you guys are so embarrassed we saw you guys kissing before." Chiaki said.  
  
"S-shouldn't you guys be at the cafe?" Hajime asked in a high pitched voice.   
  
"Since this is the opening and we were worried about Komaeda-kun we came back early. And also are you sure that we shouldn't sell sakuramochies?"  
  
"No Nanami-sannn now Hajime is going to rant about why sakuramochies are bad! Nagito said in a child like voice.  
  
"Well he has to listen your rants about hope doesn't he?" Fuyuhiko asked Hajime and Nagito looked at the door they because they didn't know he was there and they were surprised.   
  
"Oh you were here too Fuyuhiko-San? Nagito said in suprise.  
  
"Damn right! We are all here actually Tsumiki said that your fainting was because you haven't eaten and all but we were all at the cafe already so we decided to tag along. " Fuyuhiko explained.   
  
"Look at their fingers!" Ibuki shouted pointing at their ring fingers.   
  
"Congratulations..." Chiaki said playing a game from her phone and not really looking.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I wrote it's unfinished but still I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic and I'm sorry if you don't.


End file.
